


Kinktober except it's not even October and I'm a lazy fuck

by Baroness_of_Bara



Series: Extremely Gay Discord Anthology [3]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: "Romance", After all that kinky shit, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BUT ITS MY FAVORITE KIND OF GARBAGE, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Chains, Clothing Porn, Cosplay, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Food Porn, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, I am late af on this, Intecrural Sex, Kinktober 2017, Lingerie, M/M, Maybe someday I'll be brave enough to do canon smut with the original character designs uwu, Mirrors, Muffling, Multi, On Hiatus, Pet Play, Polyamory, Punishment, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Strip Tease, Suit Kink, Teasing, Tirekord is garbage, Water Sex, i s2g, lol, ropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_of_Bara/pseuds/Baroness_of_Bara
Summary: In which a really stupid chick writes gay fanfiction about her rarepair that nobody really cares about.((((ON INDEFINITE HIATUS UNTIL I GET MY SHIT TOGETHER.))))





	1. HOLD MY BEER

* * *

EYYY WHADDUP BITCHES

  
SO.

I'M DOING IT

I'M WRITING TIREKORD SMUT

ARE YOU PROUD OF ME MOM?

(probably not because this is garbage)

 

I'd like to place a little bit of a disclaimer. I am perfectly fine with constrictive criticism. Whether polite or scathing, if you think it will help me improve as a writer, fire away. BUT.

 

BUTBUTBUT.

What I will NOT tolerate is unnecessary hate, or pointing out obvious shit that I clearly know.

"This is a kid's show!" OH WOW YA DON'T SAY!? I THOUGHT THIS WAS KILL BILL THE ANIMATED SERIES.

"This isn't Fluttercord!" Woah, really? I didn't notice that! :O Holy frick!

"This ship makes no sense. :-/" Subjective. And besides, if you think this ship makes no sense, t h e n   m a y b e  y o u   s h o u l d   h a v e   r e a d    t h e    t a g s, and not clicked on my story.

"Um but Fluttercord makes more sense you should write that! :3" No. Tu es un imbecile. J'écris ce que je veux, vous plébéien.

Bottom line. Unless its constructive criticism, speculation, suggestions,or some sort of congratulations, don't fucking comment. I don't need your introspection on how little sense this ship makes or how Fluttercord is superior to it in every way.

  
 now, with that slightly unpleasant disclaimer out of the way, onto some technical stuff.

These chapters are all set in varying universes, because I like writing AUs, okay.

The various ones are as follows:

Canon Universe: Discord and Tirek as they are currently in canon. No deviation from canonical story

Reformed!Tirek AU: An alternate universe where Discord is set on the task of reforming Tirek, succeeds, and they fall in love. Because I'm a sappy hecc who wants Discord to help another person go through the moral development and alignment shift that he did. ;w;

Captive!Discord AU: Alternate universe where Twilight is so bitter about his betrayal that she leaves Discord with Tirek, who takes over Equestria as it's dictator, and keeps Discord as a slave. Because Discord suffering is honestly my crack and I am a terrible person.

Modern AU: Discord and Tirek are roommates with benefits/sort of dating. Because Discord being in college is just. A hilariously interesting thought.

I might throw in other miscellaneous AUs when it suits me, but these are the main ones.

 Now, onto the matter of...portrayal.

 

I suck at writing non-human porn, okay!?

I'm bad at it, and I always feel awkward reading it. So the characters will probably be humanoid/anthro for most of, if not the entire story. Sorry about that. ;w; I'll find a way to post art so you can see what I imagine their human forms to look like, but until then, I guess you can put together an image from context clues?

(i sorry)

Finally, I intend for each chapter to get progressively kinkier. If you can't handle that, please don't read on. 

 

Without further ado...les goo!


	2. 1- Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Universe: Modern Setting
> 
> “You're weird.” Discord said. “And this is ME saying this.”  
> Tirek snorted. “Go to sleep...”

“Mmm…f-fuck…”

Discord felt an overwhelming urge to roll his eyes, even as he felt himself growing stiff from the friction of his boyfriend’s cock between his thighs, rubbing against his balls and shaft.

Now, Tirek had fucked his thighs before. He loved to do it. Usually with prior warning and after applying some form of lubricant to prevent chafing. However, Discord had decided that tonight was a lovely night to wear the red satin boxers that he received for his birthday just several months prior.

“S-So…smooth…” Tirek rumbled, his strong hands rubbing Discord's hips through the silken material.

“Are you...are you seriously fucking my boxers?” he deadpanned. Tirek merely nodded before nipping at Discord's earlobe and thrusting roughly against him. Discord shuddered and bit his lip. “Mmf…kinky fucker…” he sneered, bucking his hips in hopes of gaining more friction.

Tirek groaned and reached around to tug at Discord's cock, and earned an appreciative moan for his effort. “F-Fuck, you're so wet…” Discord panted. The telltale slickness of precum soaked through the boxers, turning him on even more than he already had been. “I swear, if you ruin these damn things, you’re buying me two more.” He hissed.

Tirek forced out a weak chuckle. “R-Relax you prima donna. Just cold wash them later...”

“Ungh…I wouldn’t HAVE to do that if you weren’t such a fucking weirdo…” Discord trailed off into a another groan and writhed against Tirek, his own cock leaking pre over the back of Tirek's fist.

”Ffffuuuck…yessss…” he whimpered. Tirek kissed and sucked at the nape of his neck, hips undulating as he felt a climax approaching.

“I…I’m close…” Tirek grunted, hot breath ghosting over Discord's ear. Discord shuddered, feeling his own orgasm building as well.

“J-Join the c-club….mmf!”

Tirek fucked his thighs in earnest now, the friction warmed satin around his cock feeling absolutely heavenly. Discord keened as he felt teeth on his shoulder, pressing into his skin. Hard enough to leave small bruises, surely, but not hard enough to leave cuts or scars. He was going to cum. Any moment now.

And then, Tirek did that _thing_. That thing where he started at the base of his cock and firmly slid his fist upwards, stroking his cock completely and covering it utterly in the pulsing warmth of his hand.

With a cry, he climaxed, cum drooling out from between Tirek's fingers. Tirek hissed as his boyfriend's legs clenched involuntarily, and buried his face in Discord's neck as his orgasm hit him. Cum spurted out from between Discord's clenched thighs, and dribbled onto the sheets.

  
The two lay there for a moment or two, panting and moaning as the pleasure fades and is replaced by contentment.

 

  
“You're weird.” Discord said bluntly. “And this is ME saying this.”

  
Tirek snorted. “Go to sleep...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally can't fuckign write clothing kink man someone kill me fdgfkgv jcgxhcjvjbll


	3. 2- Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Universe: Captive Discord AU  
> Warnings: Non-con, Dub-con, slapping, watersports mention, blood, abuse, Broken!Discord
> 
>  
> 
> They lost. He was left behind. Now, he suffers for his betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nnnh I find it slightly upsetting that I'm better at writing Non-con than Con.
> 
> Also this is really angsty and honestly not that kinky, but its the literal FIRST scenario I thought of when I heard 'chains'.

Discord glared defiantly at Tirek from underneath disheveled, graying hair. Tirek acknowledged the look with a smirk.

“You know, its difficult to be intimidated by someone currently naked and bound in chains.” He sneered, caressing Discord's chin. Discord snarled and snapped at his hand, and Tirek pulled back and narrowed his eyes. “You know, I'd gag you if I didn’t love the sounds you make when I fuck you…” He snapped his fingers and Discord groaned as he was hoisted into the air by the chains around his thighs and arms. Tirek chuckled. “And look at that. You're already hard, you shameless whore.”

“I'm only hard because you slipped me aphrodisiac again…I’d be limp otherwise you disgusting-nnAGH!” Discord flinched and let out a yelp as a blow landed across his asscheek.

  
“That's enough out of you, whore.” Tirek purred, as he ran his fingers across Discord's firm ass and over the lightly scarred skin of his back. “Hmm…the whipping scars healed rather nicely. But they'll still most likely remain. Its just as well…you needed to learn your place.”

“Go fuck yourself.”

“Now why I would do that when you’re here…” His fingers dipped into Discord's asscrack, and he felt him tense. “Ah, so you remember last time you mouthed off. You'd think after I took your ass dry, you'd finally hold your tongue and be obedient.” Discord began to shake, memories of that evening flooding through his mind.

“P-Please don't do that again…I…I’m s-sorry.” Discord whimpered. Tirek smirked.

“Very well. But you will not be getting off scot-free.” He loosened his pants and they fell to his feet. His underwear came next, and then his semi-hard dick was bare to the cool dungeon air.

He walked to Discord's front and grabbed his chin, tilting it upwards until they could look one another in the eyes. Discord's face was painted with a deep blush. Tirek smiled. The aphrodisiac he had slipped into Discord's last meal contributed to that.

“I think you know what to do, love.” He purred, rocking his hips side to side, his dick gently slapping Discord across the cheek. He glowered at Tirek.

“You aren’t going to piss again, are you?” Discord grimaced.

He sneered. “If I do, you'll know, and won't be able to do anything about it anyway. Why even ask?”

Discord sighed. “I…I don't know…”

"Then start sucking.”

He let out a shaky breath, before gingerly taking the tip of Tirek's cock into his mouth. He licked at the slit and rubbed his tongue under the head, letting out a soft moan as he did so. He hated this. He hated Tirek, and being chained up, and being in this dungeon, and not having his magic.

 

But what he hated the most was the lust pooling in his groin and the heat thrumming through his veins, and how hard his cock was at the thought of being used like a toy.

“Mmm…fuck…that’s right. You know exactly how to handle my cock, **_don’t you_** …” Tirek's hand gripped his hair, tugging at it oh so slightly. Discord's gaze burned into Tirek's own as he looked up through strands of messy hair with half lidded, sultry eyes. Tirek's breath hitched, before he bucked forward, driving the rest of his shaft into the warm, wet crevasse beyond his captive's lips. Discord let out a muffled noise of shock before spluttering, the cock in his throat nearly cutting off his air supply. Tirek's hand in his hair tightened and pulled him back off. He gasped loudly, drooling out of the corner of his mouth and coughing.

“Ass…hole…” Discord rasped.

“Mm…your mouth feels wonderful…shame I can't gag you and experience it anyways.” Tirek purred.

"Fuck you…I trusted you and you do _this_ to me!? I may be a traitor and a w-whore, b-but you’re **worse**. _You_ deserve to be in Tartarus instead of Celestia!”

Tirek yawned, examining his nails, and Discord let out a disgusted noise.

 

“Scorpan was **right** to leave you. You don't deserve that kind of trust-“

 

Discord felt the punch before he saw it coming, and his head snapped to the right, agony blooming across the left side of his face. He let out a pained yelp. He whimpered, then dared to look up at Tirek, and flinched at the pure, unfiltered rage on his face. 

“You are so _lucky_ that I still need to get off right now, or I would have broken your fucking jaw.” He snarled. “And a broken toy simply wouldn’t please me as much.” He grabbed Discord's hair and yanked it back until he yelped in pain. “Now open your mouth.”

When Discord didn’t immediately comply, Tirek backhanded him. Discord whined and let out a soft, broken sob as his mouth opened, accepting Tirek's cock in. He whined again as pain radiated from both sides of his face. He suckled weakly, barely able to move even his lips.

Tirek huffed angrily. “Fine. If you won't do what you're supposed to, I'll do it myself…”

He grabbed Discord's face, ignoring the frantic, muffled protests, and rammed himself forward. Discord let out a gagged screech. Tirek smirked before thrusting back and forth violently, his dick hitting the back of Discord's throat again, and again. Discord sobbed softly through the thrusts, his face, arms, and thighs aching. Tirek grunted, feeling pleasure mounting at his captive's pain.

“You know…nngh, this almost would have been _pleasant_ if you had behaved. I would have even let you…cum…” He hissed as Discord's throat constricted slightly around him. “But now? I think I'll leave you hung up all night, unable to satisfy yourself. That aphrodisiac’s effects last hours, you know. You'll be suffering. Unable to find release and desperate for someone, anyone's touch…”

Discord felt tears well in his eyes.

“Nnn…I’m close. Prepare yourself…it feels like a big one…” Tirek murmured, fucking Discord's mouth harder and faster. Discord just sobbed silently, taking it. He was never going to be free. He belonged to Tirek. He would be chained for the rest of his life, however long that was. Physically and mentally chained to Tirek, his toy, his plaything.

 

There was a small comfort in giving up.

 

Tirek bellowed before his hands tightened even more painfully in Discord's hair as he shot his load down Discord's throat. He pulled out, a white and red tinged string of saliva following his cockhead. He grinned at the broken defeat on Discord's face, before stepping away to put on his pants once more. “Mm, that was delicious. Well, I have a country to rule, so I suppose I'll see you later, whore.”

“W…Wait…” Discord muttered.

Tirek glanced behind him. “What?”

“Please…It…it hurts…everything hurts. T-Touch me... _heal_ me.” He whimpered.

Tirek scoffed. “After your behavior, I don’t think you deserve release OR healing. At least, not right now.”

Discord began to sob. “ _Please_! Let me cum, at least! Please Master, I can't stand it! I'll...I'll do whatever you want! Anything!”

Tirek cocked an eyebrow and grinned sadistically. 

 

 _ **“…Anything?**_ "

 


	4. 3- Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Universe: Reformed Tirek AU  
> Warnings/additional tags: Dirty talk, humiliation, coming untouched

“Are you sure, Discord?”

  
“Little late to be asking this, isn’t it?”

Tirek grunted and scratched his neck, his orange irises looking anywhere but at the eyes of his lover, who was currently nude, his supple ass under his right hand and his face sporting an unamused expression.

They had talked at length about this beforehand. Nearly an hour of clearly establishing limits and safe words, and yet Tirek was still nervous.

“What's the issue? You _can’t_ be nervous. _**You**_ were the one who asked me for this.”

“I _know_.” Tirek grumbled. His eyes squeezed shut and he sighed. “But now that its happening, I'm uneasy. What if…what if I hurt you?”

Discord barked out a laugh. “ _Hurt_ me? Please. Tirek, I may have slipped you a taste of my magic to make you a bit more… _powerful_ , but don't kid yourself. As you are, you couldn’t seriously hurt me even if you wanted to.”

Tirek frowned at that. “Are you _trying_ to infuriate me?”

“Infuriate, reassure. Sometimes they're interchangeable with me.” He drawled.

“Discord-“

“Ugh, less talking, more smacking my ass. I've been a very bad boy.” Discord purred, before shaking his butt. Tirek swallowed thickly at the feeling of Discord's thighs moving about on his clothed groin.

“Alright…” Tirek drew in a deep breath and drew his hand back.

Discord bit his lip in anticipation.

A pause.

  
And then another.

  
Discord rolled his eyes and suppressed a snarl. “… _ **Problem?**_ ”

“…How many did we agree on again?”

Discord sighed in exasperation. “Twenty.”

“Right, right! I knew that. I was just, making sure you remembered…”

Discord just huffed.

Tirek raised his hand once more, and then brought it down.

Discord's eyes squeezed shut as anticipation grew.  
His eyes shot open at the light smack on his butt and he rounded around to glare at his partner.

“Are you _kidding_ me!? I didn’t give you a quarter of my magic so you could give me a godsdamned _love tap_! Smack my ass like you mean it!”

Tirek glared back. “Fine.” He hissed.

He brought his hand down much harder, and Discord's ass jiggled slightly. Discord jumped, but Tirek's hand pressed firmly on the back of his thighs kept him firmly in place. He bit his lip and all but giggled with glee.

“Mmmm, fuck **_yes_**. That's it, give it to-”

Another harsh slap to his rump cut him off abruptly, and he let out a moan instead.

“Quiet.” Tirek grunted, giving Discord another smack and squeezing his ass cheek. “You’re being punished for being such a bad boy. Bad boys shouldn’t speak.”  
Another smack, and Discord stifled a loud moan, his toes curling.

“You really do have a gorgeous ass, Discord.” Tirek remarked, slapping the right cheek and leaving a lovely reddened area on the curve. “Nicely rounded, thick, and proportionate. Absolutely _stunning_. I can’t begin to explain what feeling it under my hands does to me…”

Discord whined softly and Tirek could feel a drop of precum slide down his thigh. He smirked. Discord had a serious praise kink. He loved being adored, and in the bedroom, worship and filthy words whispered in his ear made him harder than he could sufficiently describe.

He drew his hand back and slapped both of Discord's ass cheeks in succession, before kneading them roughly in his hand, more than once exposing Discord's winking entrance to the chilly air of their bedroom. He writhed on Tirek's lap, his hips rocking back and forth as he tried to alleviate the aching of his hard cock.

Tirek just chuckled. “Aw, poor thing. You're so _desperate_ , aren’t you? You want more? Is that it?” he cooed. Discord whimpered and looked at Tirek pleadingly. Tirek sneered, and delivered another powerful slap to his lover's rump. Discord groaned and rocked his hips, the tip of his cock sliding against Tirek's thigh.

Another slap. “Mm…tell me, have you learned your lesson yet, you naughty thing?”

Discord shook both his head and his ass, a challenging smirk on his lips. Tirek growled and smacked both of his cheeks again, before holding the right one in a vicegrip.

“If that's the case, then I'm afraid I'll have to get rougher, _won’t I_?” he purred.

Discord bit his lip and whined at the sultry tone of his voice, the deep baritone sending thrums of heat right to his groin. Gods, if Tirek kept this up, he was going to come untouched…

Discord was jolted out of his thoughts by a hard smack to his ass that sent a sting through his skin and a yelp from his throat. Tirek paused.

“Mode?” he asked softly.

Discord swallowed. His ass still stung slightly, a reddened handprint beginning to fade away in the cool air.

  
“P-Play…” he rasped. Tirek nodded, before landing another open palmed smack on his behind. Discord moaned and arousal coiled around in his abdomen.

“Goodness, just _listen_ to you, Discord. So needy and desperate. So _aroused_ by my touch, even when it causes you pain…” Smack. “Are you such a filthy pervert that a gentle touch is no longer enough for you?” Smack. “Or is it because it is _**my**_ touch? Do I excite you so much, Discord, that even when I _tan your hide_ , you can't help being so… _painfully_ aroused that you beg for more?”

Discord shivered, toes curling and face flushed.

  
SMACK.

Discord cried out, another bolt of arousal shooting to his cock.

“You have been addressed. Speak.” Tirek commanded, his hand gripping the friction warmed skin of his lover's bare ass.

Discord shook, eyes squeezing shut. He was close. Any more of this and he was going to blow his load all over Tirek's leg.

“I…I…”

Smack.

“G-Gah!”

“Repeat after me: I am a filthy pervert, who cannot get off properly unless I am being punished.”

“I…I am a f-filthy pervert…w-who…”

A particularly rough smack left his skin stinging, and he yelped.

“I cannot hear you. Louder.” Tirek hissed.

“I am a…f-filthy p-pervert…who cannot get off p-properly unless…un…unless-“

The slap that met his rump made his cock twitch heartily, and Discord moaned wantonly, tossing his head back only to be forced back down by a strong hand.

“ _ **Louder**_.” Tirek growled next to his ear.

“ _I’m a filthy pervert who can’t get off properly unless I'm being punished_!” he cried out.

Tirek backhanded his ass cheek with fervor, and Discord very nearly howled as he came, coating Tirek's calf. He then sagged like a puppet who's strings had been cut. The two stayed where they were for a while, with Tirek gently rubbing and soothing the reddened, heated skin under his palm. Discord panted softly and shivered.

Finally, Discord spoke. “That was…nice…”

Tirek cocked an eyebrow. “Hn…'nice' isn't the word I would pick…but it was enjoyable, definitely. It doesn’t…er, doesn’t hurt too much, does it?”

Discord laughed salaciously. “Hardly. It felt amazing. Perfect pain to pleasure ratio as far as I'm concerned.”

Discord stretched and teleported on the bed behind Tirek, sliding his arms under Tirek’s own and wrapping them around his midsection.

“I'm glad you enjoyed yourself…” he murmured, eyes growing heavy.

“It wasn’t _exactly_ what I expected it would be like, but I wouldn’t mind doing it…again?”

Discord chuckled. “Whatever you want, love…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nnnng this is my first time writing spanking smut and I'm kinda cringing at it. i suck at kinky porn dangit >=<


	5. 4- Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Universe: Reformed!Tirek AU  
> Additional tags/warnings: A bit o' blood, masochism, frotting, masturbation, established relationship, Discord putting his near omnipotence to kinky use, tbh that's gonna be a recurring tag lmao
> 
> This is honest to god the best porn I have ever written, and I am slightly ashamed of this fact. ;w;

Discord had large, sharp teeth.

Wicked canines, gleaming and deadly-looking no matter how much unhealthy, sugary, tooth-rotting food he consumed.

  
And goodness did it bother Tirek.

Now, this wasn’t to say that he didn’t _like_ Discord's fangs. Au contraire, he might have liked them a little _too_ much.

Near the beginning of their romantic relationship, he showed concern about how they would get in the way during kisses and makeout sessions. He lacked Discord’s penchant for sadomasochism, and had zero desire to be bitten while locking lips. Discord reassured him that most of his body's features were 100% controllable by demonstrating his ability to sheathe a large part of his canines within his gums. Tirek was fascinated, if slightly disturbed, and Discord remarked that his fangs were long out of preference, not because he couldn’t control them.

That confused him. Why would anyone voluntarily want 2 inch long fangs that occasionally poked out underneath their lips? He had noticed the cuts on Discord’s mouth. The small nicks on chapped lips that alluded to those times where he had bitten his lip in pensive thought, forgotten to retract his fangs, and spilled his immortal blood into his own mouth. If he simply kept them sheathed all the time, he wouldn’t make such mistakes. However, he chalked it up to yet another one of Discord’s many eccentricities, and thought no more on the topic.

That is, until around a week ago.

 

They had been in their bedroom. Tirek moved Discord in his lap, up and down at a steady, rough pace. When they were alone, they had little need to be quiet and careful. Discord took full advantage of this fact, as every descent downwards loosened a ragged moan or cry of ecstasy from his throat. They were sweaty and the air was humid, and Discord’s hands, desperate to find hold or purchase anywhere, scrabbled at his larger lover’s shoulders. They glided over Tirek's smooth, wet, red skin, unable to stay in place and Discord let out a lustful, frustrated cry.

Tirek thought to pause and adjust their position, but was sent crashing to a complete and utter halt as teeth latched onto the meat of his shoulder, breaking through skin with a sting of pain and euphoria and anchoring Discord firmly to him.

Tirek bellowed and slammed Discord down upon his cock, filling him to the brim. Discord groaned and barely a few seconds afterwards, he felt the telltale wet warmth of seed on his abs. Discord's teeth retracted and he sank, boneless and sated, against Tirek's chest.

 

It was only when the pleasure had waned that Discord noticed the dark red blood slowly trickling down Tirek's bicep.

Discord stared at it dumbfounded, before clearing his throat awkwardly and placing a hand upon Tirek's shoulder. He grunted softly at the odd, tingling sensation of healing magic snaking along his skin and sinking into the punctures in it, slowly closing and fading them until it looked as though they had never been there at all. He then teleported away from Tirek and to the door of their room, leaving Tirek's messy cock to flaccidly flop onto the bedspread. This was something Discord rarely ever did, as he had expressed distaste at Tirek pulling out of him too quickly, claiming that the abrupt lack of fullness he felt in his rear end made him feel ‘hollow’.

“I’m going to go…er…clean up. Sorry about that.” Discord said softly, before opening the door and stepping out into the hallway, making sure to close the door behind him.

Tirek stared at the closed door for what felt like ages, before his eyes finally drifted to his healed shoulder. He hesitantly brought a hand up to caress it, thumbing over the spot where even now he swore he could feel the sting of sharp teeth sinking into his flesh. He should have been upset that Discord had just bitten him, but instead he felt…

  
Aroused.

  
As far as he had known, Tirek did not like being hurt. He enjoyed the thrill of a hunt, or a battle, but that was because he was allowed to display his cunning and power. He did not like pain. And yet, he found it difficult to continue to state this when the memory of Discord's fangs sinking into his skin and drawing his blood caused his dick to give a slight twitch.

He had thought about the incident ever since. Discord never brought it up again, but Tirek could tell that he was bothered. He had noticeably avoided using his mouth for anything that wasn't kissing, especially during sex, and was noticeably more subdued (though not calm, as this simply went against his sexual nature).

Tirek didn’t like pain, but that had been… _pleasurable_ , to say the least. He wanted to experience it again, but knew that the chances of Discord doing it in the throes of passion once more were slim at best.  
So, he would have to ask. Something he _very_ rarely did in their relationship.

“Discord.”

“Hnn?” Discord responded, dispelling the levitation magic around the quill he was using and letting it fall to his oaken desk. “What’s wrong?”

Tirek shifted back and forth anxiously. He was rarely lacking confidence or afraid to get what he desired, but currently, he felt unbelievably nervous.

“I…er…want to discuss what happened several days ago.”

“’What happened'?”

“The…uh. The bite.”

Discord's eyes widened slightly and he flushed. “I…ehm…right. I _did_ apologize for that, but I mean, if you want me to apologize again…”

Tirek shook his head. “No, no, that's...not what I'm here to ask.”

“Then…what is it?”

Tirek tugged at his shirt collar and swallowed thickly.  
“I wish to…experience that again.”

Discord froze, then carefully removed his reading glasses. “Pardon?”

“I want you to use your…teeth on me.” Tirek elaborated.

Discord stared at Tirek, before flushing slightly deeper.

“You want…are you saying you want me to _**bite**_ you?”  
Tirek nodded.

“I um…well...alright.” Discord pulled out from his desk. “Where do you…what do you want to _do_ , exactly?”

“I wish to…” Tirek felt his face heat up slightly. “I want to frot you while you…ah…”

Discord blinked. “That’s very…forward of you.” He smirked. “I **_like that_**.”

Tirek couldn’t even reply as they were both teleported to their bedroom, with Discord on his lap, nude.

He sucked in a breath.

Discord smiled wickedly, and Tirek felt his mouth grow dry as he saw Discord's canine teeth extend, until they were peeking out of his mouth and digging slightly into his lips. “Are you certain you want this?”

Tirek hesitated, before nodding firmly. Discord smiled even wider, and reached down to Tirek's lounging pants, pulling them down just enough to free his hardening shaft. Discord ground against him, rubbing their lengths together, and Tirek hissed at the delightful friction.

“Grab the-“ Discord began.

Tirek cut him off by almost frantically shoving the small tub of lubricant that was in his pocket into Discord's free hand.

  
“You had it on you? How _long_ have you been planning for this, love?” Discord purred, uncapping the tub and scooping a generous glob of it. He recapped it and tossed it to the left of them onto the bed. “So needy. Had I know you actually liked me biting you, I wouldn’t have been holding back so much lately…” he breathed into Tirek's ear before lightly lapping at the earlobe. The nails of one hand ghosted across Tirek's pectorals, before making their way down to smooth over the dips and contours of his abs. Meanwhile, his other hand, coated in lube, wrapped around both of their cocks, smearing them with the thick, slippery substance. He squeezed slightly and moved his hand upwards and around, before reversing downwards in a corkscrew, coating them both.

Tirek groaned and one of his hands snaked it's way to Discord's hip, his fingers digging into the supple flesh. Discord growled and nipped at Tirek's ear with his incisors, grazing them with his canines, and Tirek shuddered, his hips canting upwards. 

“ _F-Fuck…_ ” he hissed. Discord moved lower, flicking his tongue over the pulsing vein at the crook of Tirek's neck, lapping shallowly at the sweat that had started to gather.

“ _Are you ready_?” Discord whispered against him, heated breath ghosting over his skin, slightly cooling the sweat mingled saliva left on his collarbone. Tirek moaned and nodded, bucking upwards into Discord's warm, firm hold around their cocks. “If it's too much…tell me.”

  
“Just… **y-yes**. Please...” Tirek gasped. Discord smirked, and with nothing else to be said, he latched his teeth onto Tirek's shoulder blade, his teeth puncturing skin and flesh with little trouble. Tirek nearly cried out at the stinging pain, but stifled it as it faded into euphoria as Discord laved his tongue over the wounds, greedily lapping at the sticky blood that trickled out. He licked his chops salaciously, then slowly slid his hand upwards once more, dragging a wanton moan from Tirek. Grinning wickedly, he proceeded to nick and nip at the skin of Tirek's shoulders and neck, leaving wounds and welts wherever his lips touched down. Some broke skin and bled, and Discord suckled and licked at them, soothing the sting with his tongue. The ones that did not bleed were left behind as he continued his assault, all while his hand stroked upwards and downwards, a wet, sliding sound of dripping lubricant beginning to fill the air. This sound, however, was not the only one to fill the air.

Tirek was quite reserved during sex. A grunt, a groan, a rare moan, and a few whispered words into the misty, sex-charged air was the most noise he ever made. This, however, was not the case.

Tirek let out moan upon moan, eyes closed tightly and sensations overwhelming him. Every time he felt those deadly fangs slightly pierce his skin, or graze his collar bone, and that skillful, lusty tongue glide across his agitated skin, another passionate noise left him. His cock leaked precum, which only added to the slipperiness of Discord's touch. He bucked upwards sporadically, eyes glazing over from pleasure.

“You sound so good…do you truly love this that much?”

“ _I…I…grrh…ah…_ ” Tirek could barely muster any focus in order to respond, which made Discord chuckle.

“Poor thing…” he purred, before nipping softly at his collarbone, dragging out another pleasure filled, breathless moan. “So overwhelmed that you can't even speak..."

His lubricant coated hand moved faster, while the other gently tweaked and teased Tirek's nipples. Tirek's eyes screwed shut and he gave a full body shudder, biting his lip until he was sure he would draw blood. Discord lapped at Tirek's wound and love bites a little more, before pulling back. “Do you want me to bite again?” he asked, staring directly at Tirek.

Tirek opened one eye and though on it briefly, before managing a shaky, “ _ **Please**_.”

Discord groaned and his grip on their cocks almost became too tight as he dragged his hand all the way down to their bases before lurching forward and sinking his fangs into Tirek's shoulder once more, nearly in the same spot as before. Tirek cried out, his bruising grip on Discord's hip almost painfully tight and with a few more pumps, he came, milky white spurting from his shaft and coating Discord’s hand and cock. Discord moaned, teeth still embedded into Tirek’s thick shoulder, blood bubbling softly from beneath his lips, and continued pumping. Finally, he pulled back, his teeth retracted, and whimpered as cum drooled over his fingers, adding to the sticky mess that Tirek had made.

The two sagged, with the only thing keeping Discord on Tirek's lap was the hand still on his hip. They sat there a bit longer, before Discord sighed and placed a hand on the left side of Tirek's upper chest, obviously preparing a healing spell. Tirek grabbed his hand.

“Wait…”

“Hm?” Discord gave him a questioning look, eyebrow cocked with confusion.

“Leave the marks…they'll heal on their own anyways.” Tirek replied softly.

“I…I don't want them to get infected.” Discord responded, though he didn’t sound nearly as worried as he could have been.

“I'll clean them. “

“Why do you…” Discord trailed off.

“Want to keep them? I am not entirely sure. Though part of me thinks I like the idea of being…marked by you in such a manner.”

Discord suppressed the urge to grin, and instead reclined against Tirek's chest, nuzzling his head into the crook of Tirek's neck. “Whatever the case, we should clean up.” He murmured.

“We can stay like this a bit longer. We'll wash later.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, a writer: *takes about 3 weeks to write Spanking Porn*  
> Me, actual sin in human form: *WRITES A 1000+ WORD CHAPTER ABOUT BITING IN ROUGHLY 4 HOURS*
> 
> (isuk)


	6. 5- Water Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Universe: Canon
> 
> Discord and Tirek decided to take time off to relax from their cAMPAIGN OF EVIL SERIOUSLY DISCORD NO STOP
> 
> Additional tags: Masochism (because my Tirek in at least 2 of these Universes is honestly mildly masochistic and gets off on mild pain)

“Yessssss…” Discord hissed, sinking into the bubbling, steamy water of the hot spring.

“What on Equus are you _doing_?” Tirek growled, folding his arms as he glared down at his traveling partner.

“Entering heaven…” Discord purred contentedly, sinking down even lower to let more of his hair fan out in the water. His eyes slipped closed and he let out a pleasured sigh.

“We still have several more places to go before heading to Canterlot. The magic of these fools won't absorb itself.”

Discord cracked open an eye to stare at Tirek. “Oh _please_. Its not like they're going anywhere. And we can't be stopped. I'm _more_ than a match for anyone that might come our way, including Celestia. Why not take a break?”

“ _Ugh_ …your bravado is both frustrating and...reassuring. Very well. I will wait for you to finish.” Tirek turned to walk back into the forest.  
Discord froze, before turning around to face him.

“Wait!”

Tirek turned halfway to look back. “What is it?”

Discord hoisted himself slightly out of the water, and propped himself up on the edge of the spring on his elbows. He smirked. “You don't want to join me?”

Tirek scoffed. “Why in the world would I-“

  
He froze.

Mainly because he caught a small little detail.

  
Discord was nude.

 

Tirek was neither a fool nor blind. Discord was attractive. Bizarrely so. And he looked even more so when bare and naked. With droplets of water running down delectable olive skin, and long grey streaked black hair that was soaked and hung over his shoulders in a sheer curtain. And that was ignoring the obviously sultry and flirtatious gaze that made Tirek realize that Discord's question was less of an invitation, and more of a _proposition_.

“What…What _exactly_ are you proposing?” Perhaps he had read this situation wrong. Discord had shown no sexual attraction to him so far. He had no reason to believe this had changed.

Discord cocked an eyebrow. “I’m proposing that we fuck. Was that…was I not clear enough?”

 

Oh.

 

“I…you want to have sexual intercourse. With me.”

“Did I stutter?”

Tirek simply gaped at Discord, unable to respond.  
“I…I…”

“Well? Are you going to fuck me, or not?”

Tirek hesitated, before undoing his cloak. He then cast off his shirt, and untied the knot holding up his pants. His cock was exposed to the humid air, and gave a slight twitch.

Discord made a sound of approval. “ _Hmm_ , you go commando? Unexpected, but appreciated.”

“Go…’ _commando_ ’? What does that-”

“Nevermind that. Come here…” Discord purred, gesturing with his finger in a ‘come hither' motion. Tirek complied, walking to the edge of the spring, before gently lowering himself into it. He let out an involuntary moan at the feeling of hot water washing over his skin. It had been so long since he felt something so soothing. Discord chuckled. “Feels amazing, doesn't it?"

“Yes. It feels…good.”

“That’s good…” Discord straddled him, the steamy water frothing up from his movements. Tirek swallowed, trying to keep his tongue from sticking to the roof of his mouth. Discord smirked. “Now now…why the flustered face? Where’s that _confidence_ you displayed to the entirety of Manechester?”

Tirek snorted, his eyes darting to the side. “It’s just…it’s been a long time since I have engaged in… _intimacy_ …"

Discord laughed, a rolling, smooth sound that made an odd feeling stir in his chest. Discord then caressed the side of Tirek's face, dragging his thumb along dry, plump lips. “Pretty sure it's been that way for anybody that was on Tia's shit-list over the last millennium. Imprisonment is a bit of a cock block, _isn’t it_?”

Discord bit his lip before grinding down against Tirek, and Tirek sucked in a stuttered breath. His rapidly hardening shaft rubbed against Discord's own, creating wonderful friction, and the pleasantly warm water was just icing on the cake.

Discord pitched forward to line up his lips with Tirek's ear. “Of course, you got off easy. Being a statue sort of prevents any sort of physical stimulation…” He nipped at Tirek's earlobe and ground against him once more, the water swishing from his ministrations. Discord groaned, petering off into a breathless laugh. “Do you have any fucking idea how horny I've been this past year? I don't think you do…it’s been utter and complete torture. A man can only touch himself so much before he needs someone else to help, you know? That's why I'm doing this right now. Friendship is nice, and chaos is a complete delight, but right now?” Discord ground against him desperately and kissed at his neck. “I need to be fucked. Hard. Until I can’t even remember what's going on anymore.” He whispered into the crook of Tirek's neck, his warm breath only adding to the misty, humid air around the spring. “Please…”

Tirek just stared ahead, unsure how to respond. He had a nigh-omnipotent chaos god in his lap, rutting against him like an animal, begging to be fucked. How could anyone respond to such a thing?

 

Tirek decided to respond with a kiss. It held no care, or tenderness. Only domination, with teeth and tongue instead of might and magic. Discord groaned deeply into his mouth, and his arm wrapped around Tirek's neck, while his left hand busied itself on his cock, stroking languidly.

Tirek finally pulled back, taking in a deep breath. “What is your plan?”

Discord stared down at him lazily, having lifted himself up slightly out of the water. “Plan? I plan to ride your cock until you finish inside of me. What other plan would I have?”

Tirek blinked, ignoring how his dick twitched in the water. “I see…”

Discord grinned, before lining his entrance up with Tirek's length.

Before Tirek could ask him about preparation or extra lubrication, Discord sank down, hissing a bit at the sting of resistance, before Tirek's cock slipped past his tight ring of muscle. Discord tossed his head back and groaned. Tirek's words caught in his throat and came out as a choked gasp. Discord was tight, and warm, and he had managed to take his length in one stroke. Discord whined softly, rolling his hips.

“You’re… **huge** …it didn’t look this _big_ before…” he panted. He slowly rose up, dragging a long, shuddering sigh from Tirek’s throat. Just as the head of his cock had partially slipped out of Discord’s puckered entrance, he slammed back down, water splashing up around them. “ _ **FUCK**_!” He shrieked, wrapped his arms around Tirek's neck and laying against his chest, before moving his ass up and down at a steady pace. Tirek sighed, his hands making their way to Discord’s hips, rubbing circles into them with his thumbs.

“I d-didn’t…nngh…expect you to…ugh…take it all…in one go.” Tirek struggled to keep his composure through the onslaught of pleasure. The tightness, the heat, and the pleasant warmth of the water around them. All of it was driving him positively insane, yet he refused to utter more than the occasional groan. Of course, he reckoned that Discord made enough noise for the both of them. As he moved himself up and down, every descent downwards drew a ecstatic sob or a pleasured cry from him.

“Mmm…fuck. In hindsight, preperation would have made that initial entry far more pleasant…” Discord rolled his hips and shot Tirek a cheeky, dark little smirk. “But that look of shock on your face more than made up for that momentary sting of pain.” Discord snickered and grinded down a bit more.

Tirek growled. No matter the situation, he _refused_ to be mocked. With speed unprecedented, he grabbed both of Discord's hips and lifted him upwards. Discord barely had time to respond before he was abruptly slammed back down. His nails, now sharp, sank into Tirek's shoulders in a death grip, and he spat out a string of half-curses and moans.

The slight pain only spurred Tirek on, and he repeated the action. Discord all but screamed in ecstasy as his prostate was struck. Curious to see how many more noises he could tease out of him, Tirek set at a punishing pace, hands gripping hard enough to bruise, thrusting upwards into that tight heat. Discord, unable to keep his hold on Tirek's shoulders, resigned himself to wrapping his arms around Tirek's torso, his upper half almost totally limp, unable to do more than moan and sob from the pleasure. His neglected cock twitched under the water, but with how much stimulation he was receiving from Tirek's forceful thrusts, the misty steam across his exposed skin, and the very warm water caressing his shaft, he didn’t think he needed to touch himself.

“F-Fuck…C-Close…” he stammered, voice jittered by Tirek's movements. Tirek merely grunted in response. At this point, he wasn't even aware if he _could_ speak. Besides, he was near the edge himself, and he'd be damned if he allowed Discord the satisfaction of listening to his composure scattering on the wind.

Discord groaned. So close…So very close. He was teetering on the cusp of his climax. Just a bit more. His muscles tightened, squeezing the shaft within him like a vice.

 

Tirek could take it no longer. _That_ was too much.

With a rolling, shuddering groan, he came.

And that happened to be just the push Discord needed. He nearly sobbed as he climaxed, body spasming. Tirek winced a bit as he became even tighter around him. Grunting, he lifted Discord off of him, which even in his post-orgasm weakness was an easy feat. Discord felt like he barely weighed 100 pounds, even soaking wet.

He tried to ignore the way his throat became dry as he saw the unmistakable drip of cum slipping down Discord's inner thighs. He hefted Discord up and over onto solid ground, and he responded with a petulant whine. “Ugh, you could have _asked_ me to get off. It's _muddy_ over here.”

“Desperate situations call for desperate actions. It felt as though you were about to squeeze my cock off."

Discord smirked before standing to his feet and stretching, and Tirek couldn’t help but watch as he did. Discord was very limber and graceful, like a cat, almost.

“Whatever. Anyways, don't you feel so much more relaxed?”

Tirek thought on it. “You know…actually, yes. I do feel a bit less…taxed.”

Discord smiled, genuinely this time. “Then hurry up and get dressed. We have an Equestria to conquer!” He snapped his fingers, instantly re-clothing himself, and Tirek couldn’t help the twinge of disappointment as that olive skin was covered up. “I'll be on the outskirts of the forest, doing my…well, _thing_. Don't keep me waiting, _handsome~_ ” With that, he winked before blinking out of existence. Or at least, out of Tirek's sight.

Tirek chuckled slightly, before letting his small smile fade into a neutral, slightly melancholic expression. Discord really was enigmatic.

He stared down at the bubbling water, and fingered his medallion. He almost regretted what he was planning on doing.

 

 _ **Almost**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, did you forget what universe this was? Discord's good in the sack, but he's still gonna betray that ass. (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
